The Bunnpire Diaries
by bamagirlluvsbunnies
Summary: Leo, Raph, and Mikie make a surprising (yet predictable) disacovery after reading a Bunny's diary. The story's better than the summary. Review please! :)


On a rainy day in the woods, Bunny got a call from April.

"Hi Bunny. I'm really scared! Please come help me! I'm trapped on my bed mattress! It's floating on water because it's flooding at my apartment! Please come help me! I LOVE YOU!" April cried into the phone.

"Don't worry! Why can't you call the police?" Bunny asked.

"MY DOORMAN KILLED THE POLICE! He's in love with me! HELP ME!"

"Well, I'm in love with you too! Only I love you more! Super Bunnatello... AWAAAYYY!"

Bunnatello arrived just in time to catch April from falling out a windowthat the flood waters forced open. Bunnatello and April married the next day and rode off into the sunset on Sarah Jessica Parker who neighed all the way to Hawaii, "Bunnatello! Bunnnatellllooo! BUNNY! WAKE UP!"

Bunny awoke with a fight or flight reaction that caused him to punch Raph's pet bunny in the no-no square.

"Sorry Stormy," Bunny apologized.

"Dude, you've been waking up later than usual. And you've been smiling in your dreams," Raph said.

"Because I've been blowing you up in my dreams," Bunny lied.

"Ok, then..." Leo said. "We're not going to be doing anything today."

Leo gathered Mikie and Raph together.

"Guys, he's hiding something. We're going to figure it out," Leo said.

"How?" Mikie asked.

"He's got a diary."

"I like where this is going!" Raph exclaimed.

"Ok, listen. Here's the plan: Mikie, annoy him while he works on his new invention. Raph, go put Stormy in his cage. Pretend you're about to feed her while I go find the key to his diary. Got it?"

"Got it!" Mikie and Raph replied.

"Ooh! What's this thing do?" Mikie said to Bunny.

"It's none of your business," Bunny said very annoyed.

"What's that do?"

"I'm trying to do something!"

"Ok!"

"Oh no! Stormy has gotten out! Whatever shall we do?" Raph said.

"I'll get her!" Bunny said'

Bunny ran after the running baby rabbit. Raph and Mikie ran to Leobunno. He was holding Bunny's diary.

"Let's read it!" Mikie said. And they did.

_Dear diary,_

_Date: 5/30/13._

_I saw a girl today. She was BEAUTIFUL! I noticed her fur was wet. Her eyes were red as if she had been cying. Leo came up to her and asked her what was wrong. She said her dad had wanted them to stay on a bus and the bus rammed him. She said her mom was calling her over and over again after that. Leo said that her friends would help her. She told him she had no friends. HOW COULD SHE HAVE NO FRIENDS WITH HER BEAUTY?! Anyway, I blurted out, "Well would you like 4 new friends?" She said, "Okay! My name's April. Yours?" I told her my name, Leo's, Mikie's, and Raph's. Soon, she will also be my GIRLFRIEND! Here's a picture i drew of her:_

"BWAHAHA!" Leo, Raph, and Mikie laughed.

_Dear diary,_

_DATE: June 5, 2013. _

_Today, I came up with a plan to win over April. A poem!_

_An Ode to April_

_April, oh April._

_You shine like the sun!_

_April, oh April._

_I wish to be the lucky one!_

"I know how to make this interesting! Hand me a pen!" Mikie said.

_Dear diary,_

_DATE: June 5, 2013. _

_Today, I came up with a plan to win over April. A poem!_

_An Ode to April_

_April, oh April._

_You shine like the sun!_

_April, oh April._

_I wish to be the lucky one!_

April oh April.

You look like a horse's butt!

I can't wait for your mouth to shut!

"HAHA!" Leo and Raph laughed.

"This is how you do it," Raph said.

**kiss meh, april!**

"Guys, I got this one" Leo said.

_Dear diary,_

_Date: June 18, 2013. _

_Today, April got kidnapped. I won't get into much detail, but I was her rescuer! She also turned into a human. She now lives in an apartment. I'm going to write a plan to win her over. Here's what I have so far:_

_STEP 1__:_

_Offer everything I can do to help her._

_STEP 2__:_

_Give her the most attention when she needs help. ALWAYS PACK A FIRST AID KIT!_

_STEP 3__:_

_? I haven't come up with step 3 yet..._

"Ok here it goes!" Leo said.

_STEP 3__:_

_? I haven't come up with step 3 yet..._

Wait till she's alone... THEN KIDNAP HER! FORCE HER FOR MARRIAGE! HAVE RABBIT/HUMAN MUTANT CHILDREN!

"Whoa... That's deep," Mikie said.

"Hey, did you notice this on the front?" Raph said as he pointed to a small black glass circle. "And on the inside?"

"Is that CAMERA?!" Leo said.

"PUT THE DIARY BACK!" Mikie said.

A few hours later, Bunny returned. He got the key to unlock his diary, but realized it was already unlocked. "Hmm... it looks it's been tampered with," Bunny said. "I better check the security camera!"

He looked at the security footage and saw Raph, Leo, and Mikie writing in his diary. He also could hear their comments on his entries.

"They are so dead!" Bunny exclaimed.

Mikie, Leo, and Raph were playing Mario Kart Wii on the 3 player mode in the den. Raph was right about to win (and unlock Daisy after they finished playing), when Bunny walked in and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Mikie said.

"What's your problem?" Leo said.

"I was about to win!" Raph said.

"I have something to show you," Bunny said.

All of a sudden, a picture of Bunny as a baby pooping in the grass showed up.

_"Haha! I put this camera thing into good use!" Mike said pulling the picture from the screen. _

_"MIKIE! C'MON ALREADY!" Leo said. _

"Maybe I sahould rewind a little bit," Bunny said as he rewinded the video. It finally went to when Leo, Raph, and Mikie messed with Bunny's diary.  
"Anything to say for yourselves?"

All of a sudden, Mikie whacked Bunny over the head with a couch pillow.

"Ouch!" Bunny said. He then grabbed his own puple pillow. He hit Leo in his-er- neutering area.

"_Oof!_ Hey! I want a famly in the future!" Leo said.

Leo swung a pillow at Bunny. Bunny swung a pillow at Leo, but Leo ducked and Bunny hit Raph instead. After that, it was everyone against Bunny. All of a sudden, _whack!_, Bunny hit Mikie as he was about to hit him over the head.

"NOOOO!" Raph said (imagine this in slow motion; it's funnier that way).

Raph gave Stormy a small red pillow. "Stormy, take my place. MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Raph said. He moved towards Mikie as he dodged the pillows being thrown by Leo and Bunny. He grabbed Mikie by his paw and dragged him over towards a beanbag chair. He waved a carrot above his nose.

"I'm fine. I just did that so I would get a free carrot!" Mikie said.

Then, Splinter came in and turned right back around once he saw all the chaos.

"Truce?" Leo asked Bunny.

"Sure," Bunny told Leo.

_THE END_

**kiss meh, april!**


End file.
